coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7438 (4th October 2010)
Plot Trevor tells Sunita and Sean that he's decided to move to Swansea and start afresh with his ex-girlfriend. Tyrone thinks that Molly should apologise to Kevin and Sally for last night but she refuses. Anna's relieved when Gary arrives home after staying out all night. Katy makes it clear to Chesney that she's ready to take their relationship further. Chesney's nervous about sleeping with a girl for the first time. Ryan tells Ciaran that he turned down a place at university because he feels that Michelle needs him. Ciaran offers to take him to Glasgow to show him round. Nick causes a stir in the Street when he announces to Carla, Leanne, Peter and the factory girls that he intends to open a bar in the Turners premises. Nick tells Carla that if she doesn't want to buy his shares in the factory, he will sell to someone else. Leanne's cross that Nick's stolen her idea to open a bar. Peter thinks it's no big deal. Tyrone's concerned when Jack mentions he's lost quite a bit of money on the horses. Eddie and Anna learn they've been approved to adopt. Gary's pleased for them but Anna's preoccupied by thoughts of Gary leaving for war. Sunita's amused when Kirk tries to offer Chesney advice on women and romance. Izzy's angry with Gary for sneaking off this morning. He tells her that he doesn't want to have a girlfriend waiting for him in case he doesn't return. Izzy kisses him. Leanne accuses Nick of going behind her back regarding the bar. Nick's bemused. Gary bids an emotional farewell to his parents. Anna's distraught. Carla arranges a meeting with the bank to discuss buying Nick's Underworld shares. Molly panics when she spots a rash on baby Jack's face. She bumps into Sally who takes her to the Medical Centre. Peter catches drunken Carla getting into her car to go to the bank. He tries to stop her but Carla puts the key into the ignition and starts the engine. Cast Regular cast *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Carla Connor - Alison King *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Van Driver - Murray Taylor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick stuns Leanne when he reveals his new business venture; and Peter is alarmed when he spots a drunken Carla trying to get in her car. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,580,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2010 episodes